Marie Mjölnir
Marie Mjölnir was the Death Scythe formerly in charge of Oceania. However, since the resurrection of Kishin Asura, her duties have since then been reassigned to Azusa. She is currently partnered with Franken Stein, and is a teacher at the DWMA. Statistics *'Name': Marie Mjölnir, The Pulverizer *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Female *'Age': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Demon Weapon *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 53.8 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blonde *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Demon Weapon Physiology *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Masumi Asano Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance In her physical appearance, Marie is a young woman who possesses large, yellow eyes, and long yellow hair. Zig-zags are prominent in Marie's appearance. She wears her hair loosely with no bangs, and it forms a zig-zag part on her head. Marie wears a black dress with a large, golden, zig-zag pattern in the front from the waist down. Parts of the dress are made of a different fabric. These parts are located on the long sleeves of the dress from the elbows down, and a part below the chest that resembles a girdle-like shape. She wears a pair of white, high-heel shoes that also appear to have a zig-zag pattern on them. Finally, Marie's most iconic piece of clothing is her large, left eyepatch, which is decorated with a thunderbolt insignia that also appears in her Weapon form. Personality Marie is a kind and genuine woman, being gentle and expressing her personality at all times as well as maintaining a kind and compassionate relationship with other people. Despite her initial reluctance to teach, she found herself enjoying not only the students when meeting some of them for the first time but later teaching as well. As a teacher, she has grown to care for students within a short amount of time, even feeling like she overstepped her boundaries as a new teacher when she attempted to prevent members of Kilik's Team from entering the Magnetic Field. However, even Marie has a fierce side, disliking any student who disobeys orders (although recognizes good intentions) enough to personally call them up. She is also protective of her students and those she cared about. Of her own admittance, Marie's goal in life was to become a Death Scythe, get married, and retire straight away after for a peaceful life. Despite these claims, however, Marie herself not only actually enjoys to working but, according to both Azusa and Stein, is even obsessed with it. Marie does come with her own flaws. With most of her previous relationships, she's admitted to going to great lengths to keep her former boyfriends happy but finds them running out on her. Azusa claimed that this resulted because of her putting to much pressure, coming off as clingy. Her desperation for marriage has even led her to want to marry someone (or something like that of a toilet) right away, in which required Azusa to talk her out of. She can also be petty and has a hard time moving on after breakups, willing to make herself pretty upon learning of her ex-boyfriend Joe's arrival in an attempt to make him feel bad for dumping her. She holds a horrible sense of direction and has often gets lost in the Academy, even though she's been acquainted with its layout for years (even newcomers like that of Crona and Ragnarok possessed a better sense of direction compared to Marie). When confronted with facts in which she doesn't agree with, she tends to react emotionally and strike others with a simple punch, unaware of how hard her strikes tend to be. Strangely enough, she is known within the academy to destroy toilets during late nights for reasons unknown. History Main Skills and Equipment Wavelength Control: In both her weapon and human form, Marie possess some skills in controlling her own Wavelength. As a Death Scythe, her level of control is considered to be advanced. Full-Weapon Transformation: As a Demon Weapon and Death Scythe, Marie has the power to transform between her human form and into a powerful weapon. Healing Wavelength: Marie's Soul Wavelength has a calming effect on individuals who're able to achieve soul resonance with the said weapon, which contrasts to the Anti-Demon Wavelength's ability to repel Madness. This allows the weapon the ability to keep the Madness within an individual at bay. She can transfer her Healing Wavelength into her hand use it offensively against the likes of individuals who're infected with Madness or within her "mallets" in her partial transformation. Relationships *Franken Stein Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Weapon Category:Death Scythe Category:Three-Star Weapon Category:DWMA Members Category:Soul Eater Characters